Can You Feel It?
by No Gesture is Too Big
Summary: Austin replaces Ally's underwear with something he can control. Pure smut. Pure sex. One-shot.


**A/n: Based on a review that Rj (flowerrrs25) got on one of her stories. I've been working on this story for a while, but gave up on it. That review kicked me back into action. Oh, and follow me on twitter, at ambervacc_r5! Enjoy!**

He was playing dirty, but he didn't care. As he ripped open the many boxes of vibrating panties, he smirked to himself.

"No one leaves Austin Moon hanging without a punishment." He muttered under his breath as he took out all of Ally's panties and replaced them with the new ones. Just the night before, his girlfriend Ally had invited him over to have dinner with her family. Little did he know that she was going to give him a hand job underneath the table. But not just any hand job, a hand job she didn't _finish._ A hand job that she had stopped when he was _so close_ just to help clear the table. Austin wasn't just pissed, he was fucking horny and nothing he did could fix it. And trust me, he tried.

Shutting the drawer with a satisfied smile, he ran the boxes out to the garbage. Austin walked back into the house and was sitting back on Ally's bed within the same minute Ally walked out of her bathroom, wrapping in a towel.

"I'll be ready for our date as soon as I get dressed and dry my hair." She reached into her drawers to grab her clothes, giving Austin a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back into the bathroom to put said clothes on.

Austin chuckled to himself as he fingered the remote in his jacket pocket. This was going to be a fun night.

(linebreak)

Austin pulled up to the restaurant and quickly ran to open Ally's door for her. Even though he was plotting his revenge for her, he could still be a gentleman. Their fingers intertwined as they were walking to the table. Austin frowned as he noticed that their table was a booth stuffed in the corner. That definitely would not do.

"Excuse me, miss." The hostess leading them to their table stopped to face him. He smiled cheekily at her, hoping to get onto her good side. "Would it be alright if we got a seat in, say, the middle of the restaurant?" She shrugged and led them to a small table near the center of the room.

"Here you go, your waitress will be here in a few minutes to collect your drinks." Austin thanked her, but as Ally went to thank her also, Austin flicked the switch on and off quickly. Ally's body jumped in shock and let out a gasp. Thinking nothing of it, the waitress walked off to show the next group of people to their table.

Ally awkwardly sat down, her face red as she averted Austin's gaze. Austin shoved the remote deeper into his pocket, in paranoia of Ally figuring out his plan.

"You alright, Alls?" He cocked his head to the side, faking confusion and concern.

"Y-yeah. I think s-ohh!" Austin flicked the switch on and left it there. Ally eyes widened in shock as she squirmed in her seat. Her attempts to appear like nothing was bothering her failed as a soft moan escaped her lips. A few people from tables around them began to notice something was going on.

"Ally? What's up? Do you want to go back home?" She shook her head and gave him a quick smile.

"No, everything's fine!" She smiled brightly at him, trying to avoid the pulsing vibration that caused her lace panties to rub against her now wet lips. Austin turned the remote up a setting, causing the vibrations to become more vigorous. Ally gripped her menu tighter than she meant to.

"A-Austin, I think I need to go home." He nodded, and got up with her, informing the lady at the front that Ally wasn't feeling well. As they walked back to the car, Austin flipped the remote off, hearing Ally let out a sigh of relief.

"What was that back there?" He questioned, arching an eyebrow at her. She blushed deeply and looked away.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just an upset stomach I guess." He nodded and opened her door for her. Right before he went over to his side, he turned the remote back on to a medium setting. Watching as Ally jumped in her seat, he opened his door and slid in. Glancing over at Ally, he saw that her eyes were shut tightly and her knuckles were white from grabbing the armrests.

"You sure you're okay?" Austin asked, trying not to burst out laughing at how clueless she was to the fact that he was causing this. She nodded.

"Let's just go home." She spoke through clenched teeth. Austin tried to ignore her, but as the drive went on, her moans got louder. As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn't let her get her relief just yet. Shutting the remote off, Ally let out a frustrated groan before remembering where she was.

"A-Austin, I'm sorry. It's just…" Her voice trailed off as she saw his hand holding onto a small remote in his pocket. "Austin Monica Moon! Are you the reason for this?" She practically screeched, her eyes burning with rage.

_Shit._

"No." He winced as he heard how unbelievable that sounded. She groaned loudly and slumped back into the seat.

"You embarrassed me in _public_, Austin! What the hell!" His car pulled into her apartment building's parking lot. Turning to face her, Austin grabbed her face in his hands and roughly kissed her. Ally let out a moan as his tongue twisted around hers, but all too soon he pulled away and walked out of his car.

"_Austin…_" She whined, throwing her door open. "Stop being such a tease!" He turned to face her, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about? There's only one tease here, and it's you!" Ally looked at him in disbelief as she unlocked her door and walked inside.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He slammed the door and grabbed her hand in his, placing it onto his semi-hard erection. He leaned down so his mouth was right by her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Remember last night?" He growled, his teeth grazing her earlobe. "Do you know how _close _I was to fucking coming right in front of your parents?" He nipped at the exposed skin below her ear, making her gasp.

"Austin, I-oh my god!" She moaned loudly as Austin turned the remote onto the highest setting. Ally's body went slack in his arms as her underwear began to rub against her in ways she found impossible.

Austin wrapped her in his arms, and carried her to her bed. Pushing her down so his body was pressed up against her, she tangled her fingers into his hair. "You like that, baby?" He whispered, trailing kissed down her neck. She moaned, unable to form coherent words, pulling him closer to her. Her hips grinded up against him and Austin bit his lip to stop himself from groaning in pleasure.

"Austin, I'm so close. Please, I want you. I need you." And with that, he shut the remote off. She literally screamed in frustration, rubbing herself against his now fully erect member.

"Clothes, off. Now." He demanded, releasing her so that she could pull her clothes off. He tossed his shirt and pants somewhere on the floor, and Ally bit her lip at the huge tent in his sexy pink boxers.

"Looks like I'm not the only one enjoying this new panties." She smirked, reaching over to stroke him. He moaned and thrusted slightly into her touch. Pushing her hands away, he shoved her down on the bed. Their lips smashed together messily, his hands moving to her back to remove her bra. His lips moved down to suck her nipple into his mouth.

"Austin…" She moaned, wrapping his legs around the small of his back. He moaned as he felt her wetness through both her underwear and his boxers. He continued kissing down her body before sliding his underwear off.

"God damn you're so wet." She moaned in response then yelped as she felt his tongue slip between her folds. His tongue circled around her clit, causing her to buck her hips in search of more friction. He granted that wish as his tongue slid into her and he began fucking her with his tongue.

"Oh, oh Austin, fuck. Don't stop. Don't fucking stop." But of course, he stopped.

She growled and he almost came in his underwear at the sound. She practically pounced on him, causing him to fall back onto the bed, and she pulled his boxers down. Licking her lips at the eight-inch cock reaching out to her, she took it into her mouth.

"Shit, Ally! God…" His hand pulled her hair, causing her to moan against his member. The vibration spread across Austin's body like an electrical shock, making him shove himself deeper into her throat. She swirled her tongue around his head before pulling away. Austin watched lustfully as she licked her lips before slamming her back onto the bed and aligning himself with her. This wasn't their first time, so Ally was on the pill, which gave Austin the fucking amazing gift of feeling her walls press tightly against his rock hard cock.

He slid himself into her and her back arched in response. "Ohhh, fuck Austin. You feel so good." Austin rocked his hips causing her to moan before pulling completely out and shoving himself back in.

"Oh damn. Oh shit. Oh Ally. Ally, Ally, Ally." Her name exited his lips like a chant as her hips matched his thrusts. He knew he wouldn't last long, considering how close he came last night. But he definitely was _not _going to come before Ally. He looked down at her, her lips parted as moans escaped, her breasts bouncing with each thrust.

"Austin, harder, please!" He pounded into her faster and harder, hitting her spot right on as he felt his climax approaching. He shut his eyes tightly, trying to think of things that weren't as sexy as the girl moaning and squirming underneath him. Dez's mom, Ally's grandma baking cookies, dead puppies. Ally pressed her breasts against his bare chest, pulling him closer to her and he groaned. Nothing was helping. He was going to come. He was going to come right now.

"A-Ally…" He barely got out the words before Ally's walls clamped down on him, and _thank God_ she was finally coming. He let himself go, lights exploding in the back of his head, his vision going white. Ally shuddered underneath him, moaning loudly as she pressed herself as close to him as possible. Austin's come spurted into her, causing her to clench herself tighter around him, milking every last drop. Austin let out a long breath, hugging her to him as he pulled himself out slowly.

"I love you." He muttered, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, but if you ever fucking do that to me again…"

**And that's it! Hope you all enjoyed it! Drop a review and post what your favorite part was! **

**Until next time!  
~Amber**


End file.
